This Is Your Life
by Nik4oy
Summary: Gabriella has a boyfriend but she is inlove with another boy............
1. Pilot

Pilot

She was there next to her boyfriend and his sister.

"Come on Gabs,eat something please!"

"No thanks"

"Honey what's wrong"

She was thinking about the new boy at school.He was such a sweet basketball player.She had a boyfriend but she was inlove with the famous new boy Troy Bolton.

"I really have to go,sorry"

"No problem sis"

"Bye Sharp"

"Bye"

She hugged and then Sharpay went home.

"Hey do you want to go to the cinema?"

"No I don't,sorry Ryan. I am really tired"

"Ok then.Do you want to watch your favorite movie Harry Potter?"

"Ryan!I don't want to!"-she was really angry.

"Ok I will go home"

"It doesn't matter"

"Ok then bye"

She didn't want to hurt Ryan but he was really annoying.Gabby was alone.Gabriella Montez the most popular girl at school was inlove with Troy Bolton...Can you believe this?I don't think so.

The next day at school.

"Hey Gabs! I want to show you my new song.Do you want to sing it at the school's concert?"

"No,thanks Kels.I don't want to sing anymore.I think it is...hmmmm...BORING!"

"Ok then I see that you are angry.I will leave you alone."

Gabby was walking through the halls of the school and everybody said hi to her but she doesn't even noticed them!

"Honey I am so sorry about yestarday"

Ryan kissed her on the cheek and left .Gabby went in the classroom, getting ready for the lesson! She couldn't stop looking at Troy!He was so sweet and his smile...so white and shining.

"Students!Tonight is the new year's eve party."

"This is fabulous!"

"Evans,please quiet!"

"Can I invite someone?"

"Yes Troy you can.Ok kids this was my important message!"

"Hey Gabs would you like to come with me?"

"Of course"

"That's great!I will pick you up tonight at 8 pm!Is that ok?"

"Yes."

"Ok,bye"

Gabby was in the classroom,waiting for Troy to come in.And there he was.

"Hey Gabs,let's go to the party together."

"Troy,I really can't ,someone invited me just a second ago."

"Oh god,I really wanted to go with you,I really like you like a girl not like..."

"Yes I got it!It's enough!"

She wanted to cry and cry!She thought that Troy liked her...but maybe she was wrong!She left the classroom and didn't say bye to Troy.

"Hey Gabs.Wait...I didnt' mean this!" but is was too late to apologize.

Gabby was in her room listening to her favorite song on her Ipod-"The Diary of Jane"but...

"OMG!Gabbyyyyy!I am so proud with myself!"

But she couldn't hear her beacause of the music.

"Gabby,grumbler please listen to me!"

"What?Sorry i was..."

"I know!I am so proud with myself!"

"Why?"

"OMG. Troy Bolton ,the basketball player,the singer,the golf player..."

"Yes I know him!What about him?"

"He invited me to the party!We'll be so cute together!We'll be a great couple!He said that he liked me and that I am really beautiful!"

"Well,that is great,isn't it? said Gabby with a fake smile

"Yes..."

"But what about Zeke?"

"He is not important.He is not like Troy!"

"Yes but you'll hurt him!"

"I don't care.Me and Troy,we'll be so fabulous right there!OK!Let's take a look of your dresses!Versage...hmm...it is so classic but not fashion!Let's go shopping!"

"No ,Sharp I really don't want to!I am not in a mood "

"I am not taking "no" for an answer!Come on!"

"Sharp,please!"

At the basketball gym:

"Come on guys,let me see what you can do!"

"Did you invite Gabriella?"

"No,Chad!Go and play basketball with the others,that's why you are here!"

"But why?"

"Beacause,someone else invited her before me!"

"But dude you really like that girl!I think that you are inlove with her!"

"Yes I am but she is inlove with Ryan! He is her boyfriend!"

"Ok,so who are you going with?"

"Sharpay"

"WHAT?You mean Sharpay Evans right?"

"Yes,why?"

"Are you crazy?OMFG I am going to play basketball!"

"It was about time"

At the shops:

"Do you like this dress!My brother will love it!It is D&G!"

"Yeah it's cool!"

"Ok we'll take it!But my dress has to be more gorgeous and fabulous! Come on let's go"

"OK!"-said Gabby with a fake smile

Troy was upset!He was lonely!He didn't like Sharpay !Gabs felt the same!Her best friend was with the boy who Gabs liked and she felt like handed over!

What will happen?


	2. The Party

The Party

Here it comes!Gabby was so beautiful!Her dress chosen by her best friend.Sharpay made Gabrriella's hairstyle and she was so proud with herself,not for the first time.

Start Flashback

"Do you like it?"

"Yes it is gorgeous Sharpay!"

"Thanks.Ok Ryan is here it is 8 pm.OMG and he is with dad's car the limo!Cool!Come on let's go,Troy is waiting for us!"

"Wait a minute,we are going to pick up Troy?!"

"Yes,what is the problem?"

"Ohh...nothing,nothing."

"Ok...quckly!I am so proud with my self"

"For what this time?"

"I made a fabulous hairstyle!Look at you!I chose everything !And I am proud!"

End Flashback

"Hey my little girls!"-said Ryan and kissed Gabby on the lips."Gabs you look beautiful!"

"Thanks"-said Sharpay

"I am not talking to you,but you look sweet too!"

"Just sweet?"

"Sorry gorgeous!Come on!"

"That's why I love you!"

Ryan was talking to Gabby but she couldn't hear anything because she was dreaming about Troy again!

"Sooo do you want...?"

"Ahhh...what...yeah...of course!"

"You want to meet my parents!This is really important to me!

"What..ohhh...your parents.Yes ok"

"Here is Troy!Omg he is fabulous!He will sit next to Gabby."

"Hey guys"

"Omg hi Troy!You look so sweet and gorgeous!How is basketball!?"

"Lol Sharp I just came in and you start asking me questions!"

"Ohh...sorry I am just excited!"

"No problem.Hey Ryan,hey..."

"Gabriella?"

"Yes sorry I just"

"No it is not a problem!"

"So how are you Gabs?"

"Good,thanks."

"The weather is cool!"

"Yes" she was confused but happy,he was too.

"Ok guys let's go to the party"

"It is gorgeous Gabby!"

"Thanks Shapray"

"How could you made this?"

"IDK"

"Hey guys!"

"CHAD!How are you?"

"Good thanks"

"Hey guys welcome to the party!!-said miss Darbus

"OK let's singgggggggg!

"Where is our drama queen?"

"Over Here.Gabriella come on.Let's sing!"

"No I don't want!"

"I will sing"-said Sharpay

"OK"

"But with Troy!"

They went there and started singing,Gabriella felt lonely and upset.When she looked at them,she just wanted to puke!He was so happy with Sharpay!Singing and dancing!Everybody was screaming!And she decided to take a breath!

"Hi Gabbs,what are you doing here,let's go there and see Sharp and Troy!"

"No Chad,I really don't want to ! I just...I can't stay there...because ..."

"Why?"

"I am in love with Troy!"

"WOW but you have a boyfriend don't you?"

"Yes but..."

"Ohh I understand...relax!"

"But please don't tell him!"

"I won' t.But come on the song is over"

"Okay"

"10 minutes to the new year!"

"Hey Gabbs"

"Hey Troy"

"So how are you?"

"I am good thanks"

"How's it going on between you and Ryan?"

"Oh everythng is allright"

"Really.That is good"

"Hey I haven't got your number!"

"Ohh okay here it is"

"Oh...hm a photo please!"

"No Gabbs don't"

"No I want a photo!"

"Okay"

"What is this face!Hah!Something like someone wants to kill meeeeeeee!Help!"

"No this is not true"

"I will photo you!"

"Okay"

"You are really beautiful Gabriella!"

"Omg this is my favorite song!"

"Really?Your favorite song is "It's too late to apologize"

"Yes"

"Ok then let's dance!"

"Ok"

They started dancing and Gabriella was so happy,she was right there on the dance floor dancing with Troy Bolton...it was like a dream.

"Where is Troy?"

"Where is Gabbs?"

"I don't know Ryan and I don't care!"

"10,9,8..."

"You are really cute Gabby"

"7,6,5..."

"You too Troy"

"4,3,2..."

"Where are they...oh here is he. Troyyyyy!"

He tried to kiss her but...

"1...Happy New Year ...East High's students!"

"Troy!"

And the he kissed her on the lips!

"Gabbs wake up!!"

"Ops sorry!"

"Hey from how long I was sleeping here?"

"Well when you stop dancing with Troy!"

"Oh okay,thanks Ryan,I will go to the toilet!"

"Okay"

"Ohh yeah you are soo hot!"

"I know...I know!"

Gabbs was in the toilet and she heard something.She turned around and then she saw Sharpay and Troy!

"Ohhh Troy!"

"Yes,Sharp,yes!"

She was confused!

"What are you doing here!?"

"What ...oh Gabbs sorry can you leave now,we are busy!"

"Okay sorry !"

"Ohhh...Troy...yes...!"

"Ok then bye!"

She left .

"Ohhhhhhhh...Troy!!"

"Oh,ah Sharp you are great!"

"Ryan,you know what I want to go home,so bye I will take a taxi!"

"Gabby wait!"-said someone

"Troy what you want?"

"I am just sorry"

"FOR?"

"Nothing.Just stay."

"Why?"

"3,2,1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

"Because I'm in...with you!"

But she couldn't hear anything.

"Bye Troy and Happy New Year,I hope that year you'll be happy with Sharpay !"

"Did you hear me?GABBYYYYYYY!".

But it was too late she was in the taxi looking through the window and dreaming!She was wondering what was Troy saying to her.

"Gaby,honey happy new year!"

"Ryan what are you doing here!"

"I think that now is the perfect moment!"

"No!"

But she couldn't stop him,he kissed her everywhere,he took off her dress and her pants!

What will Happen?


	3. Is this true?

"No Ryan,stop!"

"But Gabby,last week you said,that today is the perfect moment for this."

"Ryan,I'm not ready,sorry"

"Ok just try"

"NO,GET OUT OF MY FUCKIN ROOM!"

"OK,princess!"

She felt so bad about Ryan.But she fell asleep.

In the morning:

"Troy,honey wake up''

''No,mom I don't want!"

''I'm not your mom"

"Ohh...Gabby you heard what I said yestarday?"

''It is not Gabby and what you said to her last night?"

"Ohh,then you are Sharpay"

"Exactly!"

"Hey,sweety,how are you?"

"I am good thanks.Good morning,bunny!" smiles

"Good morning"

"She hugged and kissed him on the lips.

"Let's go somewhere"

"Where?"

"I don't know.At the cinema.We can watch the new horror movie "Prom Night" and we can kiss there and maybeee..." laughing

"Ok,let's go!I love horror movies!"

"Me e on dress up!"

"OK"

At Gabby's home:

"Honey,come ok wake up!"

"Ohh mom I don't want breakfast"

"Come on Gabriella!"

"Ohh ok"

"Sweety,I see that you are sad.What's wrong?"

"Mom,I don't want to talk about it!"

"Ok,I will go,bye honey!"

"Bye mom"

She called Ryan

"Hey,I'm not here so leave a message"

"Hey,honey I'm sorry about yestarday,maybe you can come at my home and do something...you know what" laughing"

With Troypay:

"Two tickets for "Prom Night"

"One moment,here they are!"

"Thanks"

"You are welcome"

"Ok let's go my sweet blonde!"

"Okay" She kissed him.

"Omg I'm so scared!"

"Troy!!Let's sit there!"

"Okay"

"Hey I took popcorn.Do you want some?"

"Dellicios!"

In Gabby's room:

"Hey"

"Ryan,hey,I'm really sorry about last night!I love you,sorry!" kissing him

"I want to talk with you...about something!"

"Ok, I'm listening to you!"

"I just...I think that we have to break up."

"Lol,but why?"

"I just...I can't anymore like this...you always think about some other thing and I don't know what is it?"

"But...oh...ok"

"Thank you,bye,love you." kissing her on the cheek"

"Bye"

Ryan went out of her home

"Did you told to her?"

"Yes,are you happy now?"

"Yes,thank you,here are the money"

"Thanks,Chad!"

"You are welcome!"

Gabby saw this and she was wondering what was this all about.Why did Ryan break up with her and took the money from Chad?Maybe Chad bribed Ryan?And Ryan was concordant to break up with her!!OMG,she loved him and he just didn't care about her!!He betrayed her!She will never talk to him again!

"Hey Chad,I love Gabby,but if she is in love with Troy and he too,I will leave them alone!"

"This is my man!"

"You gave me the money for the party yestarday,thanks it was about time!"

"When you will give it to Gabby?"

"Tomorrow"

At the cinema:

"Omg your kisses are so good!''

"Yours too!" thinking about Gabby "Sharp"

"Can you just watch the movie and be quiet!?"

"Yes,excuse us!"

"Troy let's go home?"

"Ok"

With Gabby:

"Hey,Troy,I will leave you an important message...look Ryan broke up with me ...so I want to say you that I am in love with you...so..bye!"

With Troypay:

"Sweety,I will go to the shop for Coke,do you want?" kissing her

"No thanks Troy"

"You have one new message"

Sharpay opened the message and listen to it.After that she called Gabs and...

"Hey Gabby"

"Hey Sharp,what are you doing with Troy's phone!"

"Look,honey,I will tell you something!Stay away from my man!I don't care that you are in love with him and that my brother broke up with you!He did the right thing!You are a little slut!Stay away from my boy!!Ok??"

"But..."

"Hey Sharp what are you doing with my phone?"

"Ohh...nothing...I just...Gabriella you are not my BFF anymore,Troy doesn't like you,I will not tell him about your message!"

"Sharp give me the phone"

"Okay sorry"

And she hung up...

"Sharp sorry but I gotta go home"

"But Troy sorry"

"No it is okay!bye" smiles and kissing her

"Bye" smiles

With Gabby:

What was this?Gabby thought that she did a terrible mistake!

"Hey"

"Troy what are you doing here?"

"Nothing just...Can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Ok did you hear what I say last night?"

"No,sorry"

"Ok,maybe it is for good!Bye!"

"Did you listen to my message?"

"What message?"

"Yes,ok,maybe it is for good!"

"But...??"

"Bye Troy!You have to be with your girlfriend!"

"But Gabs"

"Get out,Troy please!It is not ok with Sharp,that you are talking with me!"

"She is not my mom,she can't tell me who to talk to!"

"I know but just get out!"

"I will not leave!Just tell me what message are you talking about?"

"NOOOOOO!"

"PLEASE!"

"TROY!!NO!" CRYING

"Please"

They were so close and then Troy kissed Gaby

"You have beautiful eyes!"

"Troy no,it is not right!" crying

"You like me too!I know it!"

"Look Ryan broke up with me and I haven't got a BFF anymore ,so I am not in a mood!"

"So you are not with someone,come on Gabby!"

"I DON'T LIKE YOU TROY,I LOVE RYAN!GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

And she started to bite him!

"OK,OK I will go home but I know that you like me!"

"No,it is not true TROY! crying "Get out please"

"Bye Gabbs"

"Bye"


End file.
